


Until it Burns Out to Dazzling Darkness

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The depiction of the inability to adequately express love in words. (A series of snapshots chronicling Robb & Myrcella's story) A Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brownies

Robb was locked out of his dorm room, half starving, and nearly falling asleep outside his door waiting for the senior resident advisor to show up. Finally, as he was deciding that he could possibly wait any longer, a familiar pretty face turned the corner walking briskly down the corridor towards him, with a single plate of what looked like brownies. His mouth began to water as he unconsciously stared at the perfectly cut squares of chocolate morsels.

“Would you like one?”

Robb looked up from the plate of brownies then at the face of a baking goddess. Her smile was radiant, glowing as bright as her golden locks that tumbled down her shoulders, its tips reaching nearly the middle of her waist. “I hope you like walnuts. I glazed them this time, so they're a little on the sweet side but my brother loves them that way, so I was going to bring a batch to my music class but if you would like it, I would be more than happy to share.”

Robb chuckled and then shook his head, pushing down the physical need to eat. “Oh that's okay. I'm not hungry-”

His stomach belied his testament as it proceeded to growl in protest.

The girl with the beautiful smile and brownies giggled and then grabbed his wrist before turning his hand over, palm facing up. She then proceeded to place the plate of brownies into his hand (he took note that the plate was still warm – whether that was from her hand or from the brownies themselves, he hadn't figure it out yet) and then, with a whisper for him to enjoy the treat, she left on her way.

He watched her as she disappeared through the door to the staircase and then back to the plate of goodies in his hand. Carefully, he picked up a square from the top and took a careful bite.

With a strangled whimper, Robb fancied himself half in love with her already.  


	2. Names

Theon had convinced him to get out of his room when it was obvious that Robb was not getting out enough. The oldest Stark tried to argue that since he was a senior dorm advisor now, he was suppose to be on hand just in case one of the freshmans needed his assistance but his responsible concerns were met with a scoff as well as a well meaning glare from the Greyjoy. Robb didn't think he had cabin fever until he was physically shoved out of his room with nothing more than his cellphone and his wallet. He was about to ask how he was suppose to get back into said dorm room when Robb heard the sounds of his roommate and a poor, unfortunate soul who had fallen for said roommate's “charms” and was now proceeding to meet “the kraken”.

Taking that as his queue to leave Theon to his womanizing ways, Robb lethargically made his way down the steps of the winding staircase until he reached the first floor, still undecided as to what to do with himself for at least the next few hours. He began to aimlessly walk outside of the dorm and towards the campus when he saw that the arboretum was still open. Deciding that it had been far too long since he had the pleasure of enjoying the campus' own botanical garden, Robb made his way through the gates and onto the gravel path that led down to the pond in the middle of the garden. The number of students were at a minimum during the weekend so he was most surprised to see a group of girls sitting in a circle giggling and chatting.

The scene looked like it was straight from a scene in one of those Austin movies that Sansa loved to make him and Jon watch with her.

Robb was going to quietly make his way to the other side of the pond so that he could walk the trail to the old abandoned house on the hill near the back of the arboretum, until he saw her; the familiar face he couldn't place.

He had no idea how it was that he didn't spot her at first, seeing as she was practically glowing under the warm rays of the autumn sun.

As if she felt his gaze, the girl looked over her shoulder before gracing him with one of her heart melting smiles.

Rising from her seat in the circle, she made her way to him and Robb began to mentally panic. He didn't know what to say to her and didn't even have her plate which he had every intention of returning to her... once he figured out who she was.

“Hi,” She greeted him, her green eyes alight with warmth.

“Plate,” was his response. Robb could almost kick himself for being so foolish (what the hell was wrong with him?).

But all his flustered ways seem to be worth it, since she started to chuckle. “Nope. No plate of brownies this time.”

Unable to spot himself, Robb smiled as he shook his head, “No, I – uh... I meant, I need to return your plate.”

She smiled again and his stomach did a little flip. “That's okay; I have plenty of plates. You can keep that one.”

“Oh, Cella, you sweet, innocent girl. That was his way of saying he wants to see you again.” A mock whisper came from behind the girl in front of him. A pretty girl with ringlets of light brown hair smiled coyly at him. “Hi. I'm Margaery and who might this very dashing looking man be?”

Robb politely smiled at her. “Robb Stark. I'm an acquaintance of... what did you say your name was again?”

She flushed prettily. “Myrcella. And I did give you my name... a long time ago.”

Robb's eyes widened as he began to tear through his memories trying to figure out why that name did sound so familiar. “Wait...” he turned to look at Myrcella's friend for a brief moment as the pieces slowly clicked into place. “You said... Cella... Myrcella... your Myrcella Baratheon. As in... Robert Baratheon's daughter.”

“There it is.”

Robb shook his head in earnest. “I am so sorry; I didn't recognize you. Why didn't you say anything to me when you offered me the brownies.”

Myrcella tilted her head to the side. “But I did. I said ' _Hey Robb. Fancy seeing you here._ ' before asking whether you wanted the plate of brownies.”

“Maybe he was too busy admiring... the goods that he totally didn't hear you.” Margaery joked, smirking at the flustered look that passed across Robb's features.

Myrcella blushed. “Marg.” she warned.

The brunette threw her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. Gosh, Cella, you use to be so much fun.” Margaery flitted away back to the group of giggling girls, leaving Myrcella and Robb to awkwardly side step through the rest of the conversation.

“So,” Myrcella started, “Was she right?”

Robb blinked at the question. “About...?”

Myrcella's cheeks were on fire at this point but she still pushed through, “You using the plate as an lead into asking if you could see me again?”

“Well... would it have worked?” Robb said it as a joke but eventually, he felt himself dreading her answer.

But Myrcella simply smiled, that heart wrenching smile of hers and said, “Only one way to know for sure.”

Robb was sure the reason his head felt so light was because he forgot to breathe when she said ' _yes_.' 


End file.
